When All Life Is Gone
by enclosure123
Summary: A story based on Left 4 Dead. A man, on a journey, meeting with new people, on their way to finding the cure for the zombie apocalypse and/or killing every single zombie and surviving. You hafta read to find out.
1. The Apocalypse Starts Officialy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except the new people =P!**

**So far – Edwin. The first character you will know. He likes playing fps games. And knows a lot about guns. So yea =P!**

**

* * *

  
**

**When all life is gone**

Edwin's PoV:

Morning - "_Everyone get out of your houses and please follow our men accordingly_."

'Man it seems quiet,' I thought to myself. It was already night. Did I sleep that much? Must be because of that game I played last night... Or should I say this morning? I opened the door. Going to get some night exercise and listen to some insects.

"Oh my gosh..." I thought out loud. Out there was silent. Nothing. Not even the sound of a cricket. Suddenly I heard a sound. Rustling sounds. "Is anyone there?" I asked. Suddenly, a human figure rushed toward me. Man, it was bloody! I rushed back into my house and closed the door. I fumbled around to get my magnum I kept, in case of emergencies.

That thing was scratching my door! I shot the door with my magnum until the scratching stopped. I got more rounds for my magnum and put them in a bag. I hung it around my back and took some bandages and food in case I needed them.

I opened the door (again) and saw what happened to the so called human. It was nasty! Their skin and bones are very brittle, that's why it came off when I shot it. I stepped over it and walked toward a mall. On the way, I thought about recent events I must've heard while playing games.

* * *

**Okay! End of story. I know it's short. **

**I have some stuff coming up. R&R please! **

**First story, so I'm not that good. **

**And I'm not a good writer too. I got a few things lined up too! So you just have to wait and see =P!!**


	2. The Helicopter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except new characters (maybe?)**

**Ok 2****nd**** chapter. I'm doing this in a rush ok? It's going to be sort of. Point by point. O.0

* * *

**

I finally reached the mall. Found out why this is happening. Sigh. I vaguely recalled that there is an infection happening. A sickness. They have evacuated everyone. I'm going to an evacuation centre soon.

Yes! Guns! Apparently someone kept some guns in here. Haha! I guess I'm gonna get this shotgun. I went out of the mall and head to the evacuation centre. There should be people who haven't evacuated yet. I don't think they have enough helicopters.

I stocked up on food and some ammo and headed out. Man, it's so deserted. I guess they did a good job evacuating people. Unfortunately some got the infection. Not a lot though.

'Hey a car!' I thought. I opened the door, and an alarm sounded. 'Oh no… that doesn't sound good" –_footsteps can be heard getting louder and louder- _"OH CRAP!" I shouted. I ran away, holding my shotgun and shooting anything that got close.

"Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!!" I took my shotgun and shot like the madman I was in games. I saw the evac station door and opened it, shot anything that came close, and closed it just as a zombie was coming in. 'Phew… close call" I climbed up the staircases to the top of the building. I opened the door. And what I saw was amazing.

A helicopter was just taking off! I waved my arms around, and shouted for it to wait for me. I was damn lucky. I got in and cleaned myself. There were a few people on board. Sitting down with their heads hung low.

One of them started to look pale. Then everyone else also started to look pale. The helicopter also jerked a bit. "Hey, you all okay?" I asked them. Nobody said anything. I figured to just stay away.

The helicopter jerked more and more. Then, it seemed like we were falling. RIGHT INTO A TOWN. I was screaming like mad! The next thing that happened was a black picture. All I could see was black. Then, a shining light.

* * *

**Ok that's it. No more until tomorrow maybe. Haha. **

**It's the holidays, so I can spend quite a lot of time writing.**

**So R&R =P!**


	3. Carriers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything besides my characters (maybe?).**

**Edwin: Am I dead?**

**Enclosure123: Why not you just read. =P

* * *

**

"You alright there?" A voice buzzed around my ears. "You alright, sonny?" The voice was clearer now. Sounded like a man. I opened my eyes. "Ah finally. I thought you were dead!"

A survivor! "I'm alright. Ugh… that was one scary helicopter ride..."

"Sure was, son."

Hopefully he isn't infected. I got up, with his help, of course. "So, what happened?" He asked. I can see him clearly now. He was a man. Probably around 40 to 50 years old. "Long story… got on the helicopter after killing some of those freakish zombies and then the helicopter pilot and everyone got 'zombified'. (I guess…)" He looked at me suspiciously, probably wondering if I were infected. Then after awhile, he nodded and signaled for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A safehouse."

"Is there anyone there?"

"No. it will just be us and a few guns, food and health kits."

Was hoping for more people… What in the world is happening? Where is everyone? And, why aren't we infected?

We finally reached the safehouse after a few minutes of walking. Apparently he got rid of any unwanted company here. I can see corpses of zombies everywhere. The safehouse was not that big. Not that small either. There were a few health kits and, of course, guns.

Well. I have a lot of questions right now. I think I'm just going to ask that guy.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, hastily.

"The names Derrick."

"Edwin. Why aren't we infected, anyway? Does the virus take long to infect us?"

"Don't be shitting with me boy. We're carriers. We don't get infected, but we pass around the infection. The military and everyone else doesn't want us around. There are a whole lot of carriers around the world. You and I are just a fraction of it."

I nodded, "So what are you planning to do?"

"Don't know Edwin, we just have to find out."

"So, are we going leaving this place?"

"Of course, son. We can't just stand here. We leave next morning. Now get some rest."

* * *

**YAY HE AIN'T DEAD.**

**Now I know I suck at writing. Can't think of any more ideas for the next chapter.**

**Probably getting some help from another carrier. Like Virgil in l4d 2 =P**

**I do not own Virgil =P.**

**R&R!!**


	4. A friend or enemy?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except my characters (maybe?).**

**Edwin: OMG ZOMBIEE**

**Enclosure123: are you on drugs?**

**Derrick: PILLLZ!!**

**Edwin: I want a girl in our team…**

**Enclosure123: I don't care…**

**Oregon – near the border of Canada

* * *

**

**Narrator:**

_-Creaak_- Gunshots_ and roars can be heard. _

"Get down!" Derrick shouted on the top of his voice. Edwin ducked and Derrick used his AK-47 to shoot down a Jockey. A special kind of zombie which has mutated. Edwin rolled on the wet hard floor and shot with his magnum. The rain was pouring hard.

"Get to the door!" Derrick roared. "I'll hold them off!" Edwin started running toward the door. Assisting Derrick every now and then.

* * *

**Edwin:**

I rushed toward the door with every last breath I got. Shooting down zombies which Derrick hadn't notice.

"Derrick come in!" I shouted, hoping that the rain hadn't drowned out the sound of my voice.

* * *

**Narrator:**

Derrick fumbled around the wet floor, making his way into the building. The horde of zombies were coming in closer and closer, each time getting more and more closer to Derrick and Edwin.

"Faster, Derrick!!" Edwin shouted.

"I'm comin'!"

The door slammed shut as soon as Derrick was in. "Phew… that was sooo close…" Edwin said as he wiped off the sweat from his head.

"We have to move! We won't live throughout this thing if we stay here!"

"Alright, alright!"

They got to the other side of the building, open the door. "Finally!" Edwin said, "We just have to cross that border." They walked to the border. Hoping that they won't be finding any zombies nearby.

"Alright. I recall the military setting up a safehouse just a few miles ahead." Derrick said. They walked toward the door, and opened it.

_-Clang- Clang- _

"Damn! It's locked!" Derrick complained.

"Who is that?" a voice asked.

Edwin and Derrick looked at each other and nodded. They knew what each other were thinking. **Another survivor.**

"We're survivors! We are not the zombies!" Edwin shouted.

"Survivors, I thought I was the only one alive!" the voice said.

_-creak- _

"Come in, come in!" The man who was inside said. He had a sly smile and face. "You guys rest here."

"Is there anywhere safe around here?" Derrick asked, with doubts that this new survivor can help them, "And what's your name?"

'The names Albert, and yes, I know a safe place around here. Just across that" Albert pointed at a faraway place, through the door of the safehouse. "We will be safe there." He said, with a weird smile.

Derrick nodded, at the same time with Edwin. "We better get some rest and fill our stomachs before going."

"Roger that!" Edwin replied, sarcastically.

* * *

**Ok… running out of ideas !!**

**Yea I've done a lot of narrating.**

**No idea why. I prefer it. **

**But if you want me to continue with a characters PoV,**

**Go ahead and tell me. =P!**

**I'm getting lousier at writing =(**

**I still think its short T_T**


	5. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except new characters (maybe?)  
Yay I'm using microsoft 2007 hahaha. No more 2003 =)!!!  
Ok, so.. I'm basically continueing off with my stuff hehe =)  
anyways, got a review saying to describe more about characters. Gonna describe Edwin and Derrick later.

* * *

**

**Edwin's PoV:  
**"So, Albert, where exactly is "there"?" I asked, of course to Albert.

"The border of canada.-Cough- May have a few survivors there."

Albert's voice was rough. He was in his late 30's maybe. Wearing a bloodstained shirt that belonged to a person who did great with mechanics.(Not meant to be like Ellis, ok?) Derrick walked beside me, his M14 at position, looking around to make sure there were no zombies around. Weird though, there seem to be very little zombies.

"Becareful, if no zombies are around here, there may be some hiding in the buildings." Albert said. He must really know a lot of these things…

"How do you know?" Derrick asked.

"Because… I accidentally made this disease. It didn't turn out right. But, I was curious and examined them and their behaviour.-Cough-"

"You created this!?" I shouted. Crap… I should've kept my mouth shut. There were footsteps coming from everywhere.

"SHIT! Now you've done it!" Albert retorted.

* * *

**Derrick's PoV:  
**Crap… another horde of zombies heading our way. I bet there's going to be more than normal zombies.

_-shrieking sounds can be heard-_

"Hunter" I shouted, the shrieking got louder and louder. I imagine the hunter pouncing on me before getting attacked by one of the zombies. I punched him and hit him with the back of my gun before shooting the other zombies appraoching us.

The hunter was in view now. I could see it leaping toward Albert at the corner of my eye. "Albert! LOOK OUT!!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I could here Albert scream. I shot my way through the zombies before reaching Albert, the hunter and a bunch of zombies around him. Edwin was trying to shoot the zombies around him and the ones trying to get Albert.

I punched the hunter away from Albert, along with a few other zombies, before shooting. The hunter crouched down again. Ready to pounce on me. I ran towards him without thinking and kicked the hunter and hit him with the back of my gun, and shot it to make sure it was dead.

* * *

**Narrator:  
**Edwin shot the remaining zombies before going to aid Albert. But he didn't help much as Derrick helped Albert up. "Thanks…" Albert said, rubbing his arm.

"You bitten?" Edwin asked him

"Ugh… yea.. I guess." Albert said, before coughing a few times.

"I don't think you will get infected… you are a carrier right?" Derrick asked. Albert just shrugged, which made Derrick and Edwin a bit nervous.

* * *

**Albert's PoV:  
**I ain't feeling to good. I wasn't before… but now after getting bitten, I am more uncomfortable… maybe I'm not a carrier… maybe I had the infection, but it was slowly spreading… maybe the bite made the infection spread faster… No. I cant dwell on negativity.

We got closer and closer to the border, which was barricaded with a safehouse at the edge.

Man… I really feel bad… Ugh!!

* * *

**Edwin's PoV:  
**Albert started to make gurgling sounds. I turned back, and saw Albert… He was lying on the ground..blood coming out of his eyes and mouth. Derrick was also shocked to see this. I got nearer to Albert, "Hey dude, you ok?"

He didn't reply… We got him to the safehouse. He was sweating profusely and his skin was freezing.

'I think he's going through the infection…" Derrick said.

"No… that can't be."

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

**Ok end… anyways.. Edwin looks like a normal man. Wearing a T-shirt which said "Smile if you think I'm handsome". And jeans. Derrick wears a collared shirt plain, of course, in blue colour. Wearing long pants.  
So… in the end..he is becoming a zombehhh =P and the safehouse is big… so they might meet a few people… I duno… depends on my mood..actually..**


	6. The Transformation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except my characters (maybe)  
Gah so bored. Anyways just read on -.-**

**Albert's PoV:  
**I can't feel a thing… all I see is black. Am...Am I dead?

**Edwin's PoV:  
**I don't think he will make it… he looks…like a lifeless zombie, lying down on the floor. I don't even bother getting out of this room. I think Derrick doesn't too. He keeps staring at me and Albert. My guess is that he's not sure if I'm a carrier or not. God knows what's going on with Albert and Derrick.

**Narrator:  
**Both Edwin and Derrick were staring at Albert now. The door leading to the corridor was locked, and the door leading to the road was locked too. Albert started to move. "Hey, you okay?" Edwin said.

"Shush boy!" Derrick retorted to Edwin.

By then, Albert had stood up. He shouted gibberish and charged at Edwin.

**Edwin's PoV:  
**Albert got up and charged at me with the gun he was holing. I was so shocked, I took out my gun and fired, hopelessly, at the guy who helped us come this far. He then knocked me down. He was incredibly strong for a zombie. "Argh!" I shouted.

-_BANG_-

**Derrick's PoV:  
**The bullet holes were everywhere. I was damn lucky. Edwin's eyes were closed.

"Hey, zombie's gone."

Finally, he opened his eyes. "Get up, here I'll help you."

When he got up, we heard footsteps appearing. I looked at Edwin, he nodded. He took an AK-47 and I took an auto-shotgun. We positioned ourselves and waited. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. The door opened and gunshots sprayed everywhere. Me and Edwin had to take cover behind a flipped table. No zombies could shoot like that.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! WE'RE NOT ZOMBIES!"I shouted.

I heard faint whispering. Definitely survivors. I got up from the table and saw them. A woman and a man. The man is in he's twenties. So was the woman. I guess they were a couple before this happened. Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere not far from this place. We all heard the sounds of zombies. And something totally different, but loud. Definitely loud.

**Boo I'm done. Really sleepy and couldn't think of anything. Oh gosh. -.-  
R&R please. I'm running out of ideas. =(**


	7. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except new characters. (maybe?)  
boo I'm tired, but it's only 5:58pm. I have guitar lessons later. So this story might be short.

* * *

**

**Edwin's PoV:  
**"Duck!" I shouted at Derrick. He ducked, just in time, before the boulder crushed him. We have to get out. I shot and look around for an exit. Crap… that big thing is coming closer and closer, with the horde of zombies' right behind it. Yes! I got an idea. "Hey you lovey-dovey couple throw your jar of vomit at them!" the jar of vomit landed right at the big thing. Some of the zombies' started attacking them before the rest did. I swear more of the zombies even came from the hole that huge monster must've destroyed.

***

We finally got out, with a few zombies following us. Damn, I am exhausted. That…that tank like thing… almost killed us. "I see a saferoom up ahead!" Derrick shouted. Finally… a saferoom. I need the rest and energy.

* * *

**Derrick's PoV:  
**I sat down as soon as I got in. man, not sure if it's just me, but this saferoom is so comfortable… the rest got in and I figured it's time for answers. "So, what are the names your parents gave you two?"

"Mine's Felix."

"Alice" both said, with a light smile on their faces.

I guess now we're a team. The problem now is how to get out. Crap, I can't think. I guess I'm getting too tired, and it's not just me. Everyone else seems to be tired.

"Let's get some rest. We're all gonna need it"

***

* * *

**Narrator:  
**"There! Into the house, now!" Derrick shouted, as he ran into the house. The rest followed suit. They closed the door and got rid of the remaining zombies'.

"What's that sound?" Edwin asked, "it sounds like… a radio."

"Could be. Let's go check." Felix said.

All of them checked the house, and they finally found the source of the sound. It was a radio, located in one of the rooms in the house.

*Frzzzt* anyone there? Are there survivors? _I don't think there are anymore. Just stop asking._ I don't care! *Frzzzt*

Alice immediately replied, "Hello, there are survivors here!"

*Frrzt* how many are there with you? *Frzzzt*

"Four."

*Frzzzt* Ok, we can send, *Frzzzt* rescue once you're ready. *Frzzzt*

"Ok, you heard him. Let's get whatever we can before getting rescued." Alice said. Everyone got guns, hung some on their back, got health kits, pills, and whatever that can help them. Once they're all done, they nodded at Alice.

"Ok, we're ready."

*Frzzzt* Great, We are *Frzzzt* sending a helicop-*Frzzzt* to pick you up. *Frzzzt*

Suddenly, I large sound can be heard. A big horde of zombies were coming. "Everyone get ready…" Derrick said.

* * *

**Ok. Wow. Can't believe this is finishing. Hehe o.0 well, after this I have things planned up. But that will be a different story :D  
R&R!! thanks =P**


End file.
